


She's Here

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [14]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corruption, I wasn't sure which Gabbie to tag so I put both, Possession, Threats, Yep we got another one of these corruption stories bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: She's just here to give him a little lesson about the heart, that's all.EtNuary Day 15: Gabbie Hanna
Series: EtNuary [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	She's Here

You hear that? No, I wouldn’t think so. Put your hand on the left side of your chest, close your eyes, and listen _reeeeaaaaaally closely..._

Do you hear it now?

That’s the sound of your heart.

It’s one of the most well known organs in your body. It gets the most attention out of the other ones. How many organs have a holiday dedicated to them? How many songs are about them? What other organ is always thought of for harboring so many emotions? (Then again, the brain is what really rules the emotions, but who am I to burst your bubble? But I digress.) I’ve also noticed that a lot of old horror movies involve someone getting stabbed in the heart, or even having it ripped straight from their chest. Sounds painful, doesn’t it?

Despite not really having anything to do with emotions, the heart is one of the most important organs in your body. It’s responsible for pumping blood through the body, helping it to stay alive. It delivers nutrients and oxygen throughout your system, and removes waste. Handy, isn’t it? Too bad the body can only live for about six or so minutes if there’s suddenly nothing beating where your heart should be anymore. Without your heart, your body would go into cardiac arrest, and the brain will start to shut down until you’re dead.

Is it beating faster? Sure sounds like it. That usually happens as a reaction to some kind of stimuli. It might happen when you’re excited about a concert you’ve been looking forward to for weeks. Or when you’re jogging around your neighborhood as the sun goes down. Or when you’re going through one of those haunted houses around Halloween, and someone with a mask and a fake chainsaw jumps out at you.

Speaking of which, the heart is a part of a pretty interesting reaction called, “the Fight or Flight response,” but it doesn't quite have _everything_ to do with it. That's the body’s self defense response whenever something dangerous or scary is happening. Your brain sends messages to your body, signalling that there’s something nearby that wants to harm you - maybe even _kill_ you. Then the brain sends adrenaline through your system to help you do one of two things. The first option is to fend off whatever is trying to hurt you… but I can tell you’re too much of a coward to fight, aren’t you? So I’d like to think you’d pick the other option: running away. As you run, your heart beats faster and faster, sending more blood and oxygen through your body as you run as fast as you can to get away from whatever is coming after you. Whether or not you’ll be fast enough… I can’t really say.

Like I said, though, fight or flight isn’t just about your heart. It’s about the rest of your body reacting to the danger. Your brain is telling you that there’s something in the room with you. You know there’s a presence somewhere - you're whole body tenses up as your suspicions start rising. Your heart keeps on beating faster and faster as you sense it getting closer and closer. You have a feeling it's there because you have something it wants, and it won't leave until it gets what it's looking for.

You can almost feel it crawling up your back.  Almost as if it were right behind you...

Why don’t you take a look and find out, Joey?

.

..

...

**_“I said, look behind you.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going deeper and deeper into this damn theory and I cannot stop myself-


End file.
